Printed circuit boards typically include one or more electronic components and are used in many different electronic devices such as, for example, personal computers, laptop computers, MP3 players, cellular phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs). Hackers may attempt to reverse engineer a board and its electronic components to gain information about the functioning and operation of the board and the electronic components. In some cases, the hacked information may be used to produce unauthorized copies of the boards and the electronic components for use in unauthorized and/or black market electronic devices. For example, the information may be used to create boards and devices where one or more electronic components on the boards have been illegally changed out with other components.